Rise of Rakraf
by Garo Brother
Summary: Vader has gone off to train, in his absence Sideous makes a false promise to a young Sith called Rakraf, believing himself to be Sideous' new apprentice, Rakraf will now lead the Clones against the Rebellion............
1. Tact and Thumb, Rakraf's Secret

Hope you like the first chapter!

Clone Wars: 1 year after the fall of the Jedi council…………

The view screen blinked on, "My Lord, we have concurred Rennvar" said the head of a Clone Trouper. "Excellent 284, now have your men set up base and we can continue to crush the remaining Rebels" "But sir, we beat them al…" 284 was cut off, "No! There are still more there, search the ancient Ruins, this is where you will find the remaining troops" Darth Sideous finished. "Yes my Lord" 284 terminated the transmission.

"Darth Rakraf…" "Yes my Lord" answered two cloaked figures in unison, "Go to Rennvar and eliminate the Rebel outpost, if there are any Jedi…kill them" Lord Sideous waved his hand and the two figures disappeared into the Shadows.

* * *

"Darth Rakraf; you may wonder how one name can describe two people. He call's himself Tact and Thumb, Tact has the entire right side of its body tattooed red and black (like Darth Maul) the left side of its body is pitch black. Thumb has the entire Left side of his body tattooed and the right side black, if viewed naked the two would look like two puzzle pieces. That is all the information I can tell you now, for His story is one that only Darth Sideous knows."

The General finished, wiped the sweat from his brow and continued, "we have just received Intel that he is coming to Rennvar to oversee the attack, we must evacuate the Padwan learners and there Masters before the Clones destroy this base, any questions?"

* * *

A sleek silver ship descended upon the icy wasteland of Rennvar, "Finally!" 392 stated, "I cant believe we got stuck waiting for this guy!" he said, "Yeah, its like fucking -20 or something and we get stuck with escort duty" said 341. The ship had landed and the two Clones had stopped talking and walked over to the ships ramp as it descended. Two figures cloaked in black walking in unison and side by side walked down the ramp, "Hey!" yelled 392 raising his gun and causing the figures to stop "Who the hell are you two?" he ask, 341 had also raised his gun. "I am Darth Rakraf" the two said at the same time. The Clones looked at each other. "I know that, but which of you is the decoy and which is the real one?" 392 asked. "I AM Darth Rakraf" they said.

"Uh 392 I, uh, I don't think there is a decoy, my scanners are showing me the weirdest thing I've ever seen, f-flip on your scanner and have a look" stammered 341. 392 flipped on his scanner and his eyes widened in shock. The one man had the whole right side of his body showing up robotic, and the other had the entire left side of his body showing up robotic. "HOLY SHIT!" yelled 392. Both Clones lowered their guns and striated up for a crisp salute. Darth Rakraf continued forward toward the command out post, the Clones following behind him.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short…..uh just send your reviews and I can write a longer 2nd chapter! 


	2. Ambush an Ambush

Sadly….I do not own any Star wars characters or vehicles……sniff…

YAY! Chapter 2!

The sound of blaster fire broke the wind swept waste land of Rennvar, Clones and Rebels lay dead across the icy lake, Rebel snipers perched atop the old towers of an ancient Jedi Temple. The 3 massive AT-TE Walkers and a massive wave of Clones trudged through the snowy plains and made there way onto the frozen lake, across the lake, an invisible battle could be heard echoing with the wind.

"Anything?" the driver of AT-TE 35-927 yelled to the gun man,

"Nothing but ice and snow Sir, no sign of an ambush!" The Clone gunner yelled back lowering his long-rang-bio-vision-goggles.

"Good, then their still unaware that we have 3 Walkers and 2000 more troops headed for their rears" the driver said quietly to himself.

* * *

"How many are there?" Jar Quall asked the private standing watch, 

"Three Walkers and a half dozen of battalions, the cold suit generator is working, they haven't been able to pick up our heat signature," the private responded.

_Good, then they don't realize that their ambush is becoming our ambush,_ Jar Quall thought to himself. Jar Quell had been one of the few Jedi who had survived the Sith overthrow, and he was also the Captain of the Rebel Army Research facility on Rennvar. Jar Quell was a skilled Jedi, though never aloud on the council because of his "history" Master Yoda had let him train under Master Windu, he wished he could see Master Yoda again, and wondered if the old Jedi Master was still alive, the only surviving Jedi he himself had met was Master K'Nobi. Master K'Nobi had placed him on Rennvar because it was too important to loose, the weapons factory and research facility hidden under the Ancient Jedi Ruins had been supplying the Rebellion with weapons and Intel for many months.

The Padwan's and their Masters had begun to evacuate, but it would take well over 7 hours before they could all get off the planet. Jar Quall had heard that Sideous' knew lackey had arrived on the planet, but he could not feel any sign of the Dark side, other than the Clones. But Jar Quall had a bad feeling in the back of his head, something was about to happen, he could feel it nagging him in the back of his head.

Jar Quall moved the binoculars over his eyes, he watched as the Clones drew closer to there trap, a few more yards and they would open fire, after troopers were taken down, they dispatch the AT-TE's with a few missiles and shots from their plasma turret. Everything was going according to plan, but then all the Clones, and the 3 AT-TE's stopped, just, stopped.

"Private what's going on?" Jar Quall yelled over too the private,

"I don't know sir, they just stopped…" the private responded.

Then Jar Quall felt an enormous surge of Dark energy appear as if from nowhere, he took the long range bio vision goggles from the private and looked toward the small army. Two figures cloaked in black, making them look like sorrowful eyes in the white and gray background, stood at the front of the ambush party.

_How could no one have noticed them? Who are they? Why don't I ever attend those meetings the General holds!_ Jar Quall scolded himself.

"Captain, orders?" said the private next to him.

"Send out a scout droid and make it like a routine sweep of the area" Jar Quall ordered, he knew how to be sneaky, but the two figures disturbed him some how, it was as if they shared the amazing Dark energy he was sensing, but Jar Quall knew that one of them must be a decoy.

* * *

Darth Rakraf had ordered a full stop; he stood about 3 yards in front of the first battalion. 

A single droid could be seen coming closer to him, he watched as the little hovering ball wobbled and rose and dropped, the wind was playing with it like a child plays with a ball.

Rakraf knew he had sensed something, this was no scouting droid, it was an old battered Recon Droid, which meant that the Rebels had spotted them, which would have meant that he was mere steps away from either entering a mine field, no, they were smarter than that; putting mines on a frozen lake was suicide. So there must be a trench or hill of some sort up ahead, they were planning to ambush his ambush, and what was this he was sensing, A JEDI!

Darth Rakraf located the Jedi quickly, there, to the north, he could make out small shapes and outlines moving about, but how could they not have seen them in the bio-vision goggles? Unless they were using a cold suite generator. Darth Rakraf turned on his heal and gave the order to fire on them, and then they would march strait through.

* * *

Jar Quall gave another look at the Clones, the two figures had disappeared again, but the Dark energy was still being emitted. What Jar Quall saw made him yell. 

"EVACUATE THE TRENCH!" Jar Quall yelled.

Blue hot plasma erupted on the west end of the trench, throwing soldiers and chunks of ice into the air. He had not prepared for this, some how the Clones had spotted them, but not all of them, and he would make sure that the rest of his troops were out and up the ice cliff before the next plasma bolt hit.

* * *

Hope you liked the 2nd chapter! Even though no one sent me any reviews I'm still gona continue this story! 


	3. Thumb's Victory and Jar Qualls Defeat

Now for the third Chapy! Please Make sure you review!...please…..

* * *

Now the sound of marching could be heard, the Clones had trampled over the trench.

Up ahead a large cliff of solid ice could be seen, over which was the Rebel Research Facility, but the AT-TE's could not climb over the massive ice giant, so they had stopped to consider their options.

Darth Rakraf stood at bottom, staring the fiendish block of ice down as if he could force it to move on his own. This obstacle had not been on the map, nor had he seen it on the ships layout of the frozen lake when he plotted their course. No matter though, he had noticed that there was canyon; a crack that probably ran straight through to the other side.

But it was too obvious, even though his troops believed they had destroyed the trap that had been set for them, he new better. The force was strong in that icy canyon, and he would not let his troops be massacred like a herd of Gnu.

* * *

Jar Quall had led his troops up the icy cliffs; he tried his best to hide the force energy he and his soldiers were giving off. The plan was to wait until the Clones found the canyon that led to the other side of the giant ice block, then they would shoot down on them and the Clones would have nowhere to go. Jar Quall had taken a scout and was watching as the Clones stood in confusion at the bottom of the cliff. He was particularly interested in the two cloaked figures that stood away and in front of the Clones, they stuck out like a pair of sore thumbs wearing black cloaks, idiots.

All Jar Quall knew was that he had to keep masking the force around himself. He knew that if one of those figures sensed the force it would fire on them and bring down the cliff, but if he played his cards right, they would take the easy route through and run into another trap. But could these two mysterious figures be trusted to think logically?

Jar Quall could feel the powerful force energy radiating from the figures, but they were too close to each other to determine the real one which the power emanated from. The figures stood only feet away from the wall of ice, they were not even looking up, they looked straight ahead as if they could see through the giant ice block.

* * *

Darth Rakraf finally realized his adversaries plan, if he ordered the Clones to go through the canyon the remaining Rebels would shoot down upon them without second thought, whoever was on top of this massive hunk of ice was intelligent, he was hiding his force energy and thinking that because Rakraf could not detect him would take the easy route and go through the canyon. Ha! Foolish Jedi, they underestimate just how foolish and Powerful the Sith can be! The Jedi give their enemies too much credit. Even if it was foolish and stupid to destroy this hunk of rubbish did not mean that he could not! Now die Jedi, and see just how foolish your enemy is!

Darth Rakraf turned on his heal and gave the order, "Turn it into a parking lot"

* * *

'OH NO!' Jar Quall thought,

Jar Quall looked at the blue plasma gathering on the end of all three AT-TE's cannons, they had been discovered! But he would not go without a fight; he ordered his troops to scale the walls at 0500, giving him 5 minutes to slow down the attack. Jar Quall used the force to leap into the air above the AT-TE's and drew his yellow lightsaber. Now was his time; one of the cannons got a shot off, but Jar Quall used the force to send the ball of plasma off into the sky.

He landed on the cannon and sliced off the barrel, causing the attachment and its passenger to explode. Now all eyes were on him and he had to keep it that way, he back flipped off of the giant walker and into a cluster of troops, he began deflecting the now incoming blaster fire and slicing off limbs of Clones that were in his way. One more minute and his troops would be safe and he could die in peace.

But then as if everything but the chill of the wind had frozen the blaster fire stopped. He was surrounded. But he did not sheath his saber. Jar Quall stood in the middle of a battalion of Clone, if only Master Windu could see him now.

Then he saw them, the two cloaked figures that had foiled his plans. Damn them.

"So" they said. "You are the Jedi I have been sensing throughout my little…expedition" they both had the same voice and talked in unison as if one man was speaking.

"I am Jar Quall, I trained under Master Windu, and yes I am a Jedi" Jar Quall proudly answered.

"Who you are is no concern of mine, weather you are alive or dead is" they said.

"Well, you sure get straight down to business" Jar Quall said sarcastically.

"Your Jedi humor does not amuse me, I will kill you now" they both said.

"You? Which one of 'you' is the real Sith, one of you is obviously a decoy, so show yourself" Jar Quall said, a bit confused.

"Humph, your feeble Jedi mind cannot grasp the concept that is my being. But if you must call 'us' anything, call me, Tact and Thumb" they said, Tact gesturing to himself and Thumb to himself.

"So which one of you will I be fighting?" Jar Quall asked again.

"Why, we fight together, if there is a problem with that then you could always choose which of me will kill you?" they said.

"Well two against one is no fair so I will choose, Thumb"

"Off course" Thumb said as he stepped forward.

Jar Quall entered his fighting stance and prepared for the worst.

But then, a tattooed hand escaped from the blackness of Thumbs cloak, it held no weapon.

"What th-"was all Jar Quall could say before he felt the most nauseating thing ever. Red lighting bolted from the hand and wrapped itself around Jar Quall. He was drained of all life in under a second. His body wrinkled up and shriveled, all of his force energy left him fell to the cold ground as Thumb withdrew his hand.

"Yummy" Thumb said as he returned to Tact's side.

* * *

BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The power of force drain, I love it!

So what did ya think? Please review!


	4. Commander Walker the Battle's Prelude

The 4th Chapter is here! And I still don't own any Star Wars characters! I only own Darth Rakraf! YAY!

'Move quickly and Without Haste, Show no Mercy" Those were his orders. Darth Rakraf remembered his master's smile as he swore his allegiance to him. "I sense great power in you" his Master had said. Now he was leading the second largest attack on the Jedi in over 2000 years.

The large cliff of ice had been blown to smithereens and the Clones now trudged over it. Only a few more minutes and they would begin their long range attacks, even with one of the cannons out of commission.

* * *

Commander Walker loved to be comfortable. He sat in a large cushiony chair, over looking the entire battle through scout droids, and communicating strategies to his captains and Generals with com-links. Walker loved the comfort of his office, it was too bad that he would have to leave it in a few hours; so he tried to make the best of it now. He was a decent shot and fought in many battles, he was a bit of a coward, but he would always stand his ground. He was a firm believer in democracy and could always take or give a joke. "Jolly old Commander Walker," that's what his soldiers called him, with his mustache and his hardy laugh.

Commander Walker sipped his coffee happily, not knowing that, about 2 miles behind him, was his worst nightmare.

* * *

"Fire" Darth Rakraf said to the ARC Trooper driving the massive AT-TE walker. "Yes sir," the Clone said. Blue plasma gathered at the end of the turret of the metallic beast, the gunner aimed with the precision he had been trained with, and fired. The ball of 3000 degree plasma streaked through the air, melting its way through the falling snow flakes toward its target.

* * *

"EEEEE!" Commander Walker yelped as his coffee spilled on his pants. A great rumbling had overtaken the building like a giant shiver. One of the view screens on Walkers desk blinked on, "Commander! The South tower has been completely demolished!" said one of the generals over the com. "The east tower has been completely demolished!" the general stated.

"How many dead?" Commander Walker asked, striating himself up.

"All of them, every one, and the entire tower just crumbled to the ground!" The general said shakily.

"Where did they fire from?" Walker asked.

"We can't find the exact location, but it we know they are on the lake" the general said.

"But I sent Jar Quall down there to stop that ambush?" Commander Walker said concerned. Never before had a Jedi failed to carry out an order in his army.

"One of his men just came sir, hold on a second" the general stated.

There was silence over the com for at least two minutes, which gave Commander Walker some time to think. How could only a few battalions of Clones stop his special task force? Especially when they had a Jedi Knight commanding them.

"Sir," the general's voice brought Commander Walker back to attention.

"So what's his report?" Walker asked hurriedly.

"He's delusional sir, muttering something about red lightning, he says the men were grappling down the ice cliff in a retreat. Then it was blown to smithereens, the ones that made it to the ground were picked off by snipers, but he says a few of them tried to fight and had there souls drained by red lightning. Delusional sir, I tell ya." The general stated.

"Maybe, but bring him up here and I'll talk to him," said Commander Walker.

"Yes sir"

"And send as many men as you can to the beach" Walker finished.

* * *

700 yards, that's how far the snow covered beach was. If Rakraf could take the beach, he would be able to make their way up the cliff to the Research Facility. Rakraf was not going to destroy it, no, it held to much information to destroy. There was also the presence of Jedi. He could not simply pass up an opportunity to get acquainted with the locals.

The mighty AT-TE moved with a kind of grace, the snow covering its massive bulk head and chilling its wirers and cables that were like the veins running through a massive bulldog. The gunner held bio-vision goggles to his helmet, seeing past the snowy curtain and onto the beach.

"Their setting up a blockade!" he said to pilot over his com.

"Understood" the pilot replied.

"Sir, they've set up a defense" the pilot turned to two cloaked figures.

"Shields?" the two figures said in unison.

"Yes, three of them, covering the whole beach" the Clone pilot said.

"Then I believe we are in need of some…..reinforcements" they said.

* * *

Dun Dun Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cliff hanger I love it! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Beach Battles and Distractions

Chapter 5

They were waiting, waiting for death some said. Captain Ray Sharq, with some doubt, had set up his best defense. But it had been confirmed, Darth Rakraf was indeed coming, with three AT-TE's, and an army of Clones behind him, how did the Rebellion stand a chance? Now was it was the soldiers turn, they were going to defend the beach at all costs. They had plan, a very good one; they had placed a string of mines about 100 yards out that were set to go off on a remote, which only he possessed. When he pressed the red button in his pocket the frozen lake would no longer be frozen, well, most of it.

* * *

"How many sir?" a Clones voice said over the comm. 

"Three" said two dark figures.

"Certainly, Lord Rakraf," the comm. beeped off.

"Now we are ready to attack, fire the first shot"

"But sir, their shields are still-"the pilot began.

"I know their shields are still on! Never question my commands!" the two figures yelled.

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

"Do you hear that?" 

"Hear what?"

"It's like a faint whistling sound" the soldier cupped his ear.

BOOM! The large dome that was the shield shook. It had just been blasted, but not broken by a large blue plasma bolt.

"Ha! They'll never bust through this shield!" the soldier yelled triumphantly.

"30 more yards sir, then we should be able to cut them off from the beach by setting off the mines," a Captain said to the General.

"Good, everything is going as planned" the general replied.

The General raised his bio-vision goggles to his eyes. 25-yards…………………..15 yards…………10 yards……………3…..2……1…..

"Now" the General stated.

A large explosion shook the earth and chunks of ice filled the air raining down upon the shields only to be batted away. All was quite for a moment. Then the General heard it, the most horrible sound he had ever heard.

Out of the smoke and steam covered horizon came three Republic Gunships, each carrying its own AT-TE. And under those marched two-thousand Clone Troopers, they had gotten across the mine field, how? The General was confused, his plan had been perfect, flawless, no one could have guessed or known about the mines, could they have?

Putting his curiosity aside he gave the order to fire. The AT-TE's were now on the ground, and the Troops were now on the snow covered sands of the beach. At least they had the high ground, but that in itself, might not be enough.

* * *

Darth Rakraf smiled at his brilliance; sometimes he amazed himself with his brilliance. Ha! Foolish Rebel's, they were no match for the Dark Side of the Force. 

But this battle was not his, he would let his ARC Troopers handle this one. Darth Rakraf was going to use this fight as a distraction so that he could slip into the Main Research Facility. He pulled back the throttle on his speeder, he was too far behind his troops to be detected, he would advance around the beach and find another entry point, in fact, he put the binoculars to his eyes. That dock looked like the perfect place for a Rebel supply pick up point, which meant that an entrance was not far off.

* * *

Cecelia Resparta was a Padwan to Master Trestar Quertum. She had lost her Master in the Sith up rise, and had been hiding with the Rebels ever since, she did a little favors for them and fought in a few of their battles, but she mostly got put on guard duty. Guarding a stupid Supply Drop off, how lame. It was freezing, she hadn't eaten in hours, and she could hear a battle going on and feel the dying leaving tears in the Force, it was very unpleasant. 

She felt helpless. But that feeling soon went away when she saw two speeders, side-by-side, heading toward the dock.

Finally someone to leave here so I can go help out she thought.

Then she felt a sudden surge in the Force, a feeling that made her nauseas. It came from the two on the speeders, but which one?

It was confusing, like only person, but clearly two. She looked to see that the figures on the two speeders wore black cloaks that billowed behind them.

_What are they? Stupid!_ She thought to herself.

They stuck out like a pair of Wookies surrounded by Jawas. The feeling of nausea would not subside; the Force was strong in one of two figures. Who were they? Where did they come from? Were they on her side?

* * *

_Jedi!_ Darth Rakraf could feel it, the presence of a Jedi Scum, a young one at that. He willed his speeder to go faster. Now on the beach, he could see the Jedi, a female; she drew her lightsaber and entered a battle stance. Darth Rakraf flipped off of his speeder and sent it flying towards her; she sidestepped out of the way slicing one as it went by. Darth Rakraf drew his red lightsaber ready for battle. 

"Who are you!" the Jedi commanded, still posed to fight.

"I am Darth Rakraf, Lord of the Sith" he replied.

* * *

_A Sith! Oh no_ Cecelia thought. 

Both of the figures had drawn its own lightsaber, actually, one figure had wielded two while the other wielded the staff-lightsaber.

_This doesn't look good_ she thought.

"I will kill you" they said.

"Which one?" she stated.

"Not this again, fine you shall choose which of me to battle" they both said in the same annoyed tone.

"Which one of you is the real Sith!" Cecelia said bravely.

"I AM THE LORD OF SITH!" they both yelled in annoyance.

"But one of you must be a Clone?" Cecelia pondered.

"I will not stand here and answer questions, I will kill her" the figure wielding the double blade stepped forward.

"Very well" the second figure deactivated both of his lightsaber.

"But I must know! Which one of you is real?" Cecelia could not help her curiosity, she never could. How can both hold the power of one? She was baffled, and she did not like to be baffled. But all the same she prepared for battle.

"Very well" the figures said.

They both removed their cloaks. What Cecelia saw made scream in horror. The one closest too her, the wielding the double blade, had one dark brown eye, but were the right eye should be, a blood red orb so slick it reflected everything in front of it, and were the nose should be, nothing, just a metal hole as black as Cecelia's hair (which was very black). He, it, was wearing a black tunic with knee high boots and a black vest. Its left arm was mechanical, black, but still so realistic (like Anakin Skywalker). Where the right leg should be was what looked like a tube of black silk with a few multicolored wires running up and down in a curved almost vein like appearance.

Cecelia guessed that his- its- entire left side was as bad. But the left side was covered, from what she could see, by tattoos. The one that had out away its lightsaber was just as bad, except it had a nose and the entire right side of its body was tattooed the same way as the others. But then Cecelia began to think about something's.

"How," was all she could put together.

"Neither you, nor any one else, will ever live long enough to understand," they both said.

The last thing Cecelia saw was herself reflected in that blood red orb, and her life flash before her eyes.

YAY FOR CHAPTER 5! WOOOHOOO! Please review.


End file.
